Ayame's Rage
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: On trip to the store with Shigure, Ayame meets a stranger who just gets him upset and angry. See how Drama Queen Aaya handles the situation.


I don't how this happened. It did though. I hope everyone enjoys it. And thinks it's funny.

"Ayame?" Hatori said.

"Yes?" Ayame replied, ready to do whatever Hatori asked of him. Shigure smiled as Ayame jumped up at the mention of his name. He shook his head and looked at Hatori. What could he want?

"Ayame, would you go to the store for me and buy some bananas? I ran out. I usually eat them when I'm on break so I kind of need them." Hatori said.

"But of course!" Ayame said a little too loudly. Hatori rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on. "Come, Gure, Let us go and fetch some bananas for our friend!" Ayame bounced out the door with Shigure following behind him.

"And don't take my car! You two better walk!" Hatori shouted after them.

And they did walk. They decided it would be better to walk instead of drive. It gave them time to talk more and have some fun. Too bad Tori didn't go with them. The three of them rarely ever hung out together anymore. How they wished for the old days. Burdens never existed and the world was their oyster! Young people were always invincible.

"It isn't as if we aren't young." Shigure said, walking into the store.

"Yes, but we aren't as young, Shigure! We're almost thirty! Doesn't that feel a bit weird to you?" Ayame said. He walked over to the fruits section and noticed there was only one banana patch left. He smiled and walked over to it. He counted five bananas on it. That should be enough for Hatori. It could last him a week. Ayame grabbed the bananas and turned around only to look in the face of another man. He looked to be about in his thirty's. He seemed like a strict man. He had a stern face with glasses that pulled the look together.

"Those are my bananas." He said.

"Excuse me?" Ayame said.

"Those are my bananas." the man repeated.

Shigure and Ayame looked at each other. Ayame looked back at the man and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I do not think these are yours." he said as politely as he could.

"They are though. Those are mine so give them back." The man extended his hand as if he expected Ayame to just hand them over. But Ayame had a mission. Hatori was counting on him to fufill that mission. Surely Hatori needed these bananas more than this greedy man.

"Are you holding these bananas? Do they have your name on them? I don't think so. They're mine. Go away." Ayame said.

The man put his hands on his hips. "I saw them first! I was going for them! Give them to me now!" he said, his voice rising.

Shigure looked from the man to his friend. It was very very rare that Ayame ever got angry. In fact he could only remember once when Ayame had gotten angry. It happened when they were in high school. It wasn't a pretty sight. The person who had gotten Ayame angry was usually a nice person. Shigure had seen him only a few days ago actually. He wasn't doing too well. Shigure knew it was a bad idea to make Ayame mad. Snakes always kept to themselves but if someone messed with one...it would strike and show no mercy.

"Ayame," Shigure said, putting his hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Just give the man the bananas. We can go to another market."

Ayame shook his head. Shigure noticed his lips had thined to just a white line. He was also starting to shake a little. Shigure was worried that he would crush the poor bananas if he held them too tightly.

"Absolutely not, Shigure. Hatori needs these. I fully intend to give them to him." Ayame said in a low, menacing voice. He was ready to fight for the bananas. He would stand up for the bananas and Hatori and take them home to him.

Shigure backed away with a worried expression on his face. He looked at the other man who stared back at him. "Look what you've done. It's your funeral." the dog whispered.

The man focused back on Ayame. "Those are mine!" he yelled. He grabbed the bananas out of Ayame's hands and put them in his cart. He started to walk away but Ayame grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around roughly.

"You want the bananas! Fine, then! You can have them!" Ayame grabbed the bananas from the cart and started to pull them apart. If he couldn't have the bananas, no one would have the bananas. The man stood watching him, mouth agape until Ayame started to throw the bananas at him. He tried to dodge but Ayame kept picking them back up and throwing them at him. "You can have them! Do you want them now! Huh! Do you want the bananas now!" the snake shouted.

A woman came up to the man and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What are you doing? What the hell did you do to this man?" she cried, pointing to Ayame. Ayame stopped pelting bananas at the poor man to hear his answer. Shigure came next to Ayame and held his arm, partly to comfort him and partly to stop him if he went on a banana-throwing spree again.

"He took my bananas! They were mine! I saw them first!" the man yelled.

The woman shook her head and let him go. She turned to Ayame and pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was trying to stop a coming headache. "I can't believe I married you. You're so embarassing." She looked at Ayame and shook her head. "I am terribly sorry, sir. I don't know what to say." she said.

Ayame was beginning to calm down. This woman and Shigure were helping his temper. "Please, forget it." he said sharply. He just wanted to be away from this man and his bananas. The woman reached into her cart and pulled out a bag of grapes. "Here, these were the last grapes. I don't know if they'll make up for the bananas but you can have them." The man reached for the grapes but Ayame, quick as a striking cobra, got to them first.

"What are you doing? Those are mine!" the man said to his wife. She just rolled her eyes and waited to hear if Ayame would be satisfied with the grapes. Ayame looked from the grapes to the man. Hatori didn't request grapes but if it would make this man stay awake tonight he would take them.

"Thank you, madame, I think I will take these." Ayame and Shigure walked towards the cash register before the man could say anything. They heard him arguing with his wife behind them and it seemed that the wife was winning. When they made it to the cash register they noticed that it was Hatsuharu who was ringing them up.

"Hello, Haru." Shigure said. Ayame, still a bit flustered, simply nodded at him and pulled out his money to pay for the grapes. Haru smiled widely. "I saw you pelting that guy with bananas. I have to admit it was a quite a sight. Too bad Yuki isn't here." he said.

Ayame glared at him and picked up his bag of grapes. "Keep it up, Haru, and I'll pelt these grapes right into your eye." he said harshly.

Haru held up his hands and Ayame walked out of the store followed by Shigure. Ayame complained about the man all the way back to Hatori's home. Shigure patiently listened to him. No use making him even more upset by saying he didn't want to hear it. When they walked into the house Ayame went through a total transformation. He smiled widely as Hatori came up to him.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but the store was out of bananas. We got you grapes instead. Is that all right?" Ayame asked. He seemed to be pleading more than just asking.

Hatori took the bag and nodded his head. "It's fine. I like grapes too. I can eat these on my break. Thanks a lot, you two." Ayame smiled and Shigure sat down and took a deep breath. It could have been worse. Ayame seemed to have learned to control his temper as he grew.

"Ayame, you're shaking. Are you ok?" Hatori asked.

Ayame smiled a fake smile and giggled a bit. "I'm fine, Hatori. Forget about it." he said through clenched teeth.

Hatori looked at Shigure and the dog gave him a 'don't ask' kind of look. Hatori nodded and headed into the kitchen. He started to make coffee. That would calm Ayame down a bit. Then he could tell him what was wrong.

Shigure stared at Ayame. He continued to stand there with a fake smile and the anger seemed to flow from him to fill the room. Maybe...he should work to control that temper some more.

Was it funny? Review if you wish.


End file.
